


Not-So-Forbidden Love

by RossLalonde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez is working hard to finish the Argo II before they leave for the quest in the upcoming months. But things get complicated after he recieves some suprising news from Jason after his break-up with Piper. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a short little request that I fell in love with as soon as I read the prompt. It only stretches as far as Jason and Leo's first kiss but I want to continue with it, and I might even make it nsfw. Let me know what your thoughts are about whether or not I should add some explicit scenes. Hope you enjoy!

It was early morning at camp. The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon, and the sky was being painted with streaks of gold and dark orange. But Leo wasn't paying attention to the view. He hadn't looked up from his work since he started the night before. He really should be sleeping. The only reason he wasn't was because- well - he didn't sleep often. Not since the beginning of the construction. 

He was only torn away from the sea of scraps and tools when he heard boots hit the hardwood of the deck behind him. Leo smiled as Jason walked towards him across the semi-finished Argo II.

Jason and Leo's eyes met, and Jason returned the smile on his best friend's lips. Leo shuddered a little as a warm feeling spread through him. This is what he felt like every time Jason smiled at him. Every time they hugged, or shook hands, or even high fived. But there wasn't anything weird about that, right? 

Leo stood up to greet him, extending his arm with Jason in unison. Their hands met and they pulled together, patting each other's backs once like always. 

"Morning." Jason's voice was strong, but soothing at the same time. It almost made Leo forget the stressful job before him. Almost. 

Leo replied with a nod of his head. "Why are you up so early?" He hoped that didn't sound rude. Despite being super tired and cranky, Leo hated the thought of being rude to one of the only people that visited him. 

"Couldn't sleep. And I knew you were out here by yourself, so I thought I'd join you. No one likes to be alone, right?" He tilted his head slightly, his shoulders lifting into a small shrug. 

Leo smiled, a specific grin that he used when he pretended to hit on some of the Aphrodite kids. Or when one of his ingenious pranks actually worked. "Yeah, I guess." He turned back to his work. Meanwhile, Jason leaned against the railing and sighed. 

He looked up from the project he was working on and stared quizzically at Jason. "You okay, man? And don't lie to me. I can read you like a book." 

Jason kept his eyes on the floor, twiddling his thumbs like he always did when he had something on his mind. "Piper... She dumped me." 

Leo blinked a few times and shook his head. "She what?" Everything between the two of them seemed to be going fine. But more importantly, why didn't Jason seem to be upset about it? 

"She dumped me. She said I wasn't in love with her. Guess she knows a thing or two about that, huh?" 

Leo stood up and walked over to him, leaning against the railing with him and cleaning his greasy hands with a rag. "Hey man, I'm sorry. She wasn't..." What is he supposed to say? She wasn't worth being upset over? She shouldn't have done that? Even though Jason was his best friend, Piper was like a sister to him. He could never say anything bad about either of them. 

"The funny thing is," Jason said, "She was right." 

He looked at Jason with concerned eyes. The lump in his throat almost made it hard to speak, but he managed. "Why haven't you told me, dude? I can totally hook you up! The Leo has got your back, man!" 

Jason smiled, a smile that said he knew something Leo didn't, and it amused him. 

"What?" Leo said. "What is it?" 

"Nothing. It's just funny that you'd say that." 

"Why? I was being serious! I'll totally woo her for you. I've got skills in this department." He popped his collar out, as if it was obvious. 

"It's not a she, Leo." Jason said, the smile he had been wearing was long gone. 

"Oh..." Leo felt his cheeks grow hot. Why was he blushing? He didn't have anything against being gay. He was bi himself. And even if he wasn't, he didn't really care what sex his friend decided to date. 

"I expected you to understand... Y'know, for obvious reasons..." Jason looked at him nervously, and for life of him, Leo couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah man, I totally understand. I don't see you any differently, dude. Like who you wanna like, do what you wanna do. That's what I say. As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone else, who really cares?”

"Thanks Leo." Jason smiled, and that warm feeling filled his body again. 

"No problem." They were standing so close now that their shoulders brushed ever so slightly. "So, who's the lucky guy? If you don't mind me asking." 

Jason laughed, a sweet-hearted, slightly amused laugh. "Now that's the funny part." 

Leo was utterly confused, and raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Jason stood and looked him in the eye. "Because the guy I like is you, Leo." With that, Jason turned on his heel and hopped off the side of the ship, walking through the woods and back to camp. 

__________

Leo stood where his friend had just left, speechless. What had just happened? His best friend had just told him he had a crush on him, that's what. How did he respond to that? Did he even like Jason that way? 

He looked over the facts. There was the warm feeling that overtook him whenever Jason smiled... And the butterflies in his stomach whenever they touched... 

He clenched his hands into a fist and returned to work. The only thing that would get this off his mind was what he did best. 

__________

Later that day, as the sun was going down, Leo packed up his equipment and headed for the mess hall. He'd skipped both breakfast and lunch, and after working all day since last night, he certainly wasn't going to miss dinner. 

He sighed as he walked through the forest. He knew that wasn't the reason he was going to dinner. He'd gone days without food before, and to be honest, he wasn't really hungry. The only thing on his mind was the event that had transpired that morning with Jason. 

He had had all day to reflect on his feelings, and he still couldn't decide what he felt. Sure, he'd felt that way towards guys before, that fact was painfully clear. But towards Jason? Never. 

Although that wasn't really the truth. He loved when Jason smiled at him, and when he would hug him after a long day of working on the Argo II. He remembered a time when he had almost given up on the project. The workload was just too much. Jason had been there to assure him he could do it. His best friend had even tried to help him once and hammered his own thumb. That had to be the nicest thing anyone had done for him. 

He finally ended the internal argument with himself with a sigh as he entered the dining pavilion. He scanned the crowd, searching for Jason. His eyes found Piper amongst the children at the Aphrodite table. 

He found himself blushing, though he didn't know why at the time, and flashed a smile at her. She returned it, looking a bit solemn, and waved. He left her gaze and immediately felt guilty. Her ex-boyfriend had told him earlier that day that he had a crush on him, and Piper had no idea. 

He shook it off and realized that Jason was not among the crowd. He raised one eyebrow and turned to the cabins, starting off towards the one Jason alone called home. 

Alright, being completely honest, Leo was scared. He'd seen the movies, he knew how this worked. He would show up at Jason's cabin and suddenly they would be kissing against the wall and one thing would lead to another- Dammit Leo, focus. He scolded himself as he knocked on the door to Jason's cabin. Without realizing it, he took some springs and other scraps from his belt and began fiddling with them. 

The door swung open a while later, and Leo was met by Jason's face as it lit up. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and… That was all. Leo felt his face grow hot as he forced himself to look at Jason's face. 

"Hey man, you weren't at dinner so I came to look at you. I mean for you!" Leo silently slapped himself. _Pull yourself together, Leo._

Jason smirked down at him and nodded. "I was kind of hoping you would. We have some stuff to talk about, after all." He moved aside and gestured for Leo to come in. 

He nodded and stepped inside, looking around as he walked through the cabin. He stopped in front of the statue of the king of the gods before turning to Jason. "That's crazy creepy, dude." 

The smile Jason gave him made his insides tingle, and he had to tell himself over and over to focus on the task at hand. “You get used to it after a while.” 

Leo walked around the cabin, looking from the stack if bunks pushed off to the side to the braziers that lit the room on either side of the looming statue. It wasn’t until he looked off to the side, behind the bunks, that he saw the an open door. He could barely make out the tiled floor and the line of showers that hugged the wall. 

“You have your own bathroom?!” Leave it to Leo to get off topic as quickly as possible. 

He walked towards the bathroom and heard Jason follow him. The room was longer than the main room but the ceiling was much lower. One of the stalls in the front had water slowly crawling towards a drain in the center of the room, which explained why Jason was shirtless. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty much the only perk of living alone.” His voice echoed off the marble walls. Leo could hear Jason’s footsteps as he walked closer. “Leo, listen-”

“Me first.” He whipped around so they were face to face, Leo staring up into those eyes that danced with electricity. “I’ve had all day to think about this, and I still can’t decide how I feel. I know what a want and I know that sometimes you’re what I want, but honestly I don’t know if those are genuine feelings or just urges because I’m literally a teenage boy, and, well, you know how _that_ is and-”

Jason interrupted him with a kiss. His eyes were closed, his lips were soft, and Leo’s hands were pressed against the warm skin of his chest, where he could feel the steady incline of Jason’s heartbeat. Leo’s stomach exploded in a burst of warmth and butterflies and a little bit of fear. Everything was so perfect, it couldn’t be real. 

Which is why the fact that Leo was a total dork made everything incredibly unromantic. 

Leo’s eyes were open wide in surprise, and he’s pretty sure he just bit Jason’s lip, which, by the way he seemed to enjoy. 

_Document that one for later, Valdez._

When Jason pulled away, he was grinning down at Leo’s shocked face. “Did that help clear a few things up?”

He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. “Um, yep, mhm, sure did.” He coughed again and trembled slightly. His lips were tingling, and he quickly licked them over and over again in a vain effort to stop it. 

“Well, we should get going to dinner. I mean, unless there’s something else you’d rather do?” Jason smirked at him, playing at the edge of his towel with his fingertips. 

Leo rolled his eyes and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. “In your dreams, Grace. Hurry up. I’ll be in the mess hall.” He exited the bathroom, calling out over his shoulder as he left. “Don’t forget about capture the flag later!”

Jason turned to watch him go, his hand clinging to the lingering warmth of Leo’s lips.


End file.
